Aquellos ojos
by Sak CC
Summary: Shaoran conoce a una linda niña pero de la cual ni su nombre pudo saber, dejandolo solo con el recuerdo de sus bellos ojos verdes.  Esta historia esta basada en el relato que cuenta Meiling en el Capitulo 43 del anime


_**-Aquellos ojos-**_

Un pequeño niño de aproximadamente seis años, con unos lindos y profundos ojos color ámbar, cabellos color chocolate y algo desordenado que aun así lo hacían verse lindo, llegaba junto con un hombre ya mayor a una casa de nombre Wei, y ambos se percataron del llanto de una pequeña niña con cabello negro, a un lado de una jaula vacía

_**Wei: ¿Señorita Meiling que le ocurre? **_

_**Meiling: Mi pájaro-**_ decía con la cabeza gacha aun llorando y señalando la jaula-_**se ha ido. Y era un regalo de mi tía….Lo quería mucho**_- No pudo mas con su tristeza y agudizo mas su llanto, ocultando su rostro con sus dos manos, pero se percato que aquel niño de colocaba en frente de ella, lo conocía muy bien, pues se trataba de su primo Shaoran, quien sabía que era un niño muy solitario, serio y frio, asi que sabiendo eso, cerro mas los ojos esperando algún regaño departe de el, pero aun no notaba, que su primo le extendía un pañuelo, dejándola sorprendida

_**Shaoran: No llores**_- Le decía a su prima quien respondió aceptando su pañuelo, dando media vuelta y empezando a correr

_**Wei :¡¿ Joven Shaoran a donde va?**_

_**Shaoran: Iré a buscarlo**_

El pequeño Shaoran corría por las calles cercanas a su casa y se dispuso a buscar por todos lados el ave de su prima.

_**Shaoran: Rayos debe andar cerca, por ser un ave domesticada no pudo haber volado tan lejos **_

Pero al parecer el tiempo no estaba de su lado ya que de repente se escucho el cielo resonar, cayendo de inmediato una fuerte lluvia; pero a eso Shaoran no le importo, ya que seguía en su búsqueda de ese pequeño pájaro, a pesar que demuestra ser un niño serio y reservado, en su interior sintió una tristeza al ver como su pequeña prima Meiling lloraba desconsoladamente.

Pasaron dos horas y el pequeño Shaoran aun no encontraba al ave, cansado se sentó al pie de un árbol para reponer energías, mas no se daba por vencido aun. El pobre niño solo sentía la briza fría que lo helaba hasta los huesos y se acurrucaba entre sus brazos escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, el árbol lo protegía de no mojarse pero no del todo.

De pronto noto Shaoran que ya no caían mas gotas sobre su cuerpo y al levantar su mirada noto como una pequeña niña, aparentemente de su misma edad, lo protegía de la lluvia con su pequeño paraguas que sostenía en una mano, mientras que en la otra tenía una pequeña cajita. La niña lo veía con una sonrisa tan cálida que Shaoran no supo explicar las sensaciones que le provoco en su interior.

_**Niña: Hola niño, ¿qué haces aquí solo y en la lluvia? Hace mucho frio te puedes enfermar y mas con tu ropa húmeda-**_Le decía sin dejar de sonreír

_**Shaoran: ¿Eh? Es q..que y..yo**_- No sabía que le sucedía, esa niña misteriosa le provocaba un cosquilleo en su estomago y sentía como su corazón latía apresuradamente y es que se quedo impactado por la belleza y dulzura de aquella niña, tenía el cabello castaño claro y corto hasta un poco arriba de los hombros, llevaba puesto un vestido verde de tirantes y por debajo se notaba que llevaba puesto un suerte color blanco, encima de esto llevaba puesto un impermeable transparente , traía puesto unas botitas de lluvia color verdes igual que su vestido, en conjunto la hacía verse adorable y linda, fue lo que pensó él, pero, lo que más le impacto de esa pequeña fueron sus enormes y radiantes ojos color esmeralda, que portaban un brillo especial, y es que por casualidad ese era su color favorito, verdes y hasta ese momento pensó que no habría mejor lugar en que estuviera su color favorito que en los ojos de esa bella niña.

_**Shaoran: Di…discúlpame, es que llevo aquí horas buscando un pajaro que se escapo de la jaula de mi prima**_-Le decía con la mirada agachada para que no notara el sonrojo de sus mejillas

_**Niña: Un pajaro? A caso…**_-La niña le extendió a Shaoran el paraguas que llevaba, el cual sostuvo, la niña se acerco un poco más a Shaoran y le mostro la caja que llevaba y la abrió completamente, dejando ver al pajarito de su prima sano y salvo, dejando a Shaoran con gran asombro y a la vez felicidad

_**Shaoran: ¿Co...como…donde lo encontraste?**_

_**Niña: Es hace poco jugaba en la lluvia en un parque que está cerca de este lugar y encontré a este pajarito debajo de una resbaladilla, no podía volar porque sus alitas estaban mojadas y mejor lo traje conmigo para que no muriera de frio, me alegro mucho que haya encontrado al dueño-**_decía alegremente mientras le entregaba al canario-toma

_**Shaoran: Muchas gracias, te agradezco que hayas cuidado de el**_

_**Niña: No hay de que jejeje**_

_**Shaoran: (Que me estará pasando, no sé porque siento una calidez dentro de mí al ver su hermosa sonrisa, quisiera saber…) Po...por cierto, ¿pu…puedo saber tu nombre?**_

_**Niña: Hoe? Claro que sí, mi nombre es Sa….**_-No pudo terminar la frase porque escuchaba como un hombre la llamaba

_**¿?: Hijaaaaa! Ven ya vámonos! Apresúrate**_

_**Niña: Hoeeeee! Lo siento mucho debo irme, ya tengo que regresar porque ya regresaremos a casa y nos iremos al aeropuerto, solo vinimos de paso**_

_**Shaoran: ¿Queeeeee? ¿Entonces no eres de aquí?-**_Decía desesperado y angustiado porque sentía que sería la última vez que vería aquella tierna niña que lo cautivo

_**Niña: Lo siento mucho en verdad, fue un placer conocerte y me alegro haber ayudado, hasta pronto, espero volverte haber algún día**_-Dicho esto se fue no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a Shaoran poniéndolo rojo al tope, el solo la veía correr hacia donde la llamaron, posando su mano en la mejilla donde aquella niña de ojos esmeraldas lo beso

_**Shaoran: Si…hasta pronto, y ni siquiera pude saber tu nombre ni tu el mío; espero que podamos vernos otra vez**_

A pesar de que era un niño fuerte y serio, no pudo evitar una gran tristeza en su corazón, provocando que lagrimas salieran de sus bellos ojos ámbar confundiéndose con la lluvia.

Las seco con una mano las lagrimas ya que con la otra sostenía el pájaro de su prima, cubrió al ave con sus dos manitas y comenzó a correr de regreso a su casa donde lo estarían esperando…Dio un vistazo mas hacia atrás el lugar donde conoció a esa niña misteriosa deseando con todas sus fuerzas volverla a ver.

Shaoran acababa de llegar a la Ciudad de Tomoeda, por órdenes de su madre para cumplir la misión de encontrar las cartas Clow a sus diez años de edad; acababan de llegar a lo que sería su nuevo hogar temporal junto con su mayordomo Wei. Entrando a su ahora habitación empezó a inspeccionar encontrándose con un balcón, tenía una increíble vista y sintió una enorme tranquilidad pero no pudo evitar que llegara a su mente el recuerdo de esos ojos de aquella niña que lo dejo impactado.

_**Shaoran: Creo que tendré que resignarme a ya no volver a verla-**_Decía dolido pero tenía que asumir que era imposible ver una vez más esa niña que ni su nombre pudo saber-_**Bueno, mejor descanso, mañana será un día largo en mi nueva escuela y donde se encuentra el que posee ahora las cartas clow**_

Ordeno antes todas sus pertenencias en su cuarto, de vistió con su ropa de dormir y de acostó, viendo hacia la ventana que daba al balcón, cerro sus ojos no si antes recordar una vez más a aquella niña…

Comenzaba un nuevo día, ya se encontraba en la Primaria Tomoeda arreglando los papeles de ingreso a esa escuela y verificando el salón que le correspondió, en la oficina del Director se encontraba también el profesor titular del grupo donde estaría él; le indicaron a Shaoran el grupo y clave de su aula.

La hora de inicio de clases ya había comenzado y el profesor junto con Shaoran se dirigieron al aula, antes de entrar, el profesor le indico que esperara afuera para antes presentarlo al grupo, el entendió y espero hasta que escucho que el profesor lo nombraba. El entro y busco que aura entre sus compañeros seria el nuevo card captor. La localizo, se trataba de una niña, quedo sorprendido al saber que como una niña puede tener en su poder las cartas clow, sorpresivamente el profesor le indico que se sentaría de aquella niña, se dirigió a su puesto y se detuvo observando a la que sería su rival, pero se sorprendió una vez más al notar que esa niña también tenía unos ojos color esmeralda como la niña que conoció en Hong Kong, pero no demostró en su rostro aquella impresión.

_**Shaoran: (E...esos ojos, se parecen tanto a la de esa niña, pero no, no podría ser ella, solo es casualidad)**_

Escucho que una niña que se sentaba en la otra fila le indicaba su nuevo asiento, pero no le tomo importancia, dejo sus cosas sobre su mesa, dirigiendo una fría mirada a la que se encontraba delante de él

_**Shaoran: (Con que ella posee las cartas clow, será fácil quitárselas además siento que no posee muchos poderes…pero…no puedo creer aun que tenga unos ojos parecidos…pero ya Shaoran, no pienses mas en aquella niña, porque sé que nunca…la volveré a ver)**_

_**Sakura: (Tiene la mirada muy penetrante, pero ¿porque me mirara así? Apenas y nos conocimos hoy, no pude haberle hecho nada malo…sin embargo…no sé porque hay algo en sus ojos que me resulta muy familiar y que no logro recordar, bueno, aun así espero llevarme algún día con él). –**_Pensando esto último con una gran sonrisa__


End file.
